1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disk reproducing apparatus which slides a mounting tray for placing an optical disk so as to take a projected position for placement and discharge of the optical disk and a contained position for optical disk reproduction relative to an apparatus main body, and more particularly to control of speed when starting the mounting tray sliding relative to the apparatus main body.
2. Related Art
In an optical disk reproducing apparatus which slides a mounting tray for placing an optical disk so as to take a projected position and a contained position relative to an apparatus main body, when sliding the mounting tray relative to the apparatus main body, up to now a preset application voltage is supplied to an output motor from a drive source and such an application voltage makes the output motor of a drive means output a rotational force and as a result this rotational force drives the mounting tray to slide.
A load imposed when attempting to start a mounting tray sliding is larger in comparison with a load imposed when the mounting tray is sliding.
And it is known that a load imposed when a mounting tray slides, particularly a load imposed when it starts sliding varies greatly according to such an environmental condition as temperature, humidity and the like of a space where the apparatus is used.
On the other hand, since an optical disk reproducing apparatus which slides a mounting tray of an optical disk so as to take a projected position and a contained position relative to an apparatus main body needs to start and stop sliding as keeping a state where the optical disk on the mounting tray is stable without being slipped off in position, it is desirable to slide the mounting tray at a comparatively low speed relative to the apparatus main body immediately before the start and stop of sliding the mounting tray.
In this case, when sliding the mounting tray at a low speed immediately before the start and stop of sliding, a problem occurs that the total time required for sliding of the mounting tray becomes too long. Thereupon, in order to solve this problem, it is necessary to slide the mounting tray at a low speed for a certain period after the start and for a certain period before the stop of sliding and slide the mounting tray at a comparatively high speed in the middle course.
In a conventional optical disk reproducing apparatus having such a composition, however, in case that a mounting tray slides at a speed as not specified relative to an apparatus main body due to variation of an environmental condition where the apparatus is used, there has been a problem that the total time required for the mounting tray to slide is unstable without being fixed.
Particularly, a load imposed when a mounting tray starts sliding varies greatly according to an environmental condition in which it is used.
However, since it is necessary to surely slide the mounting tray relative to the apparatus main body under any environmental condition, a conventional optical disk reproducing apparatus has supplied a high initial application voltage corresponding to the maximum load expected at the start of sliding to an output motor.
Due to this, there has been a problem that since the output motor supplied with a high initial application voltage outputs a large driving force to the mounting tray and the mounting tray starts sliding due to receiving such a large driving force, it has been impossible in practice to control a sliding speed of the mounting tray so that the sliding speed is made slow at the start of sliding, fast in the middle course and slow again immediately before the stop of sliding.
The present invention has been performed in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, and provides an optical disk reproducing apparatus which can slide a mounting tray of an optical disk at a series of continuous speeds as desired relative to an apparatus main body when the mounting tray slides so as to take a projected position and a contained position relative to the apparatus main body, and in which the total time required for sliding is nearly constant and stable.
The present invention is an optical disk reproducing apparatus which controls a driving force of a drive means for driving a mounting tray so that a continuous speed of sliding of the mounting tray relative to the apparatus main body obtains a previously set and stored value when the mounting tray slides relative to the apparatus main body.
A detailed composition of the present invention is an optical disk reproducing apparatus comprising:
an apparatus main body including pickup means for picking up recorded information from an optical disk; a mounting tray on which the optical disk is mounted; and slide means for sliding the mounting tray to a projected position for placement and discharge of the optical disk and a contained position for optical disk reproduction with respect to said apparatus main body,
wherein said slide means has: an output motor and a drive source for supplying an application voltage to the output motor; drive means for supplying a driving force to said mounting tray to slide said tray with respect to said apparatus main body, and control means for previously storing a series of preset continuous speeds of slide with respect to said apparatus main body from slide start to slide stop upon slide of said mounting tray, and previously storing a series of preset continuous application voltages to be supplied from the drive source of said drive means to the output motor so as to obtain the preset-stored series of continuous speeds of slide, further, when said drive source supplies the preset-stored continuous application voltages to the output motor, to cause said drive means to output the driving force, so as to actually slide said mounting tray with respect to said apparatus main body, if said tray cannot slide at said preset continuous speeds, for controlling the application voltages from said drive source to said output motor so as to obtain the preset series of continuous speeds.
In an optical disk reproducing apparatus having the above-mentioned composition, measurement means for measuring a slide speed of said mounting tray with respect to said apparatus main body includes a timer, a rotating body having stripes extending in radial directions which is turned by a rotational force of the output motor of the drive means, and an optical sensor which detects rotation of the stripes of the rotating body as a change in optical brightness/darkness.
In an optical disk reproducing apparatus having such a composition, a control means compares a sliding speed of the mounting tray with a preset speed and, in case that the mounting tray slides at a speed different from the preset speed, controls the driving force output of a drive means.
And in an optical disk reproducing apparatus having such a composition, when a mounting tray slides a rotating body turns and an optical sensor detects rotation of the stripes of the rotating body as a change in optical brightness/darkness and a measurement means measures the sliding speed of the mounting tray on the basis of variation in brightness per unit time by a timer.